The present invention relates to a secondary (rechargeable) battery and more particularly to a thermally actuated or activated hydrogen secondary battery which operates on the principle of intercalation/deintercalation of hydrogen ions (H.sup.+) or protons into/from the active materials of the two electrodes.
A secondary battery of the lead-acid type suffers from a number of drawbacks. Thus, its open current voltage, mid-range voltage and energy density are relatively low. Moreover, such a battery is relatively heavy and large.